Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to the handling of mobile devices. More particularly, embodiments relate to a hardware based approach to identifying user grasps of touch screen mobile devices.
Discussion
Smart tablet devices may be equipped with a touch screen display that enables the user to interact with the device. Grasping the device (e.g., picking it up), however, can cause unintended interactions with the screen due to the user's thumb contacting the touch screen. While one solution may be to increase the width of the enclosure frame around the touch screen, such an approach may reduce the viewing area. Another solution may be to use “grip suppression” software to identify and suppress unintended touch screen interactions. Grip suppression software, however, can be ineffective. Moreover, compatibility between the grip suppression software and the other applications running on the tablet device may present difficulties, particularly as the other applications are upgraded and new applications are installed on the device.